Porqué la historia continúa
by Lore24
Summary: Mi versión de cómo debería haber continuado White Collar luego del episodio final. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen castigo corporal (No abuso). Nota: Hay cambios ligeramente diferentes con respecto a la serie.
1. ¿Qué hay en el aeropuerto?

**Nota de autora:** Hola.

Quiero comenzar diciendo que no he terminado de ver por completo la serie. La estoy mirando online y recién voy terminando la temporada 1, pero he visto algunos episodios salteados de otras temporadas más adelante.

Pero me enteré hace poco que la daban en la televisión. Mi mala suerte fue que el único episodio que dieron, hasta ahora, es el final de la serie :'(

Ya perdí a bastantes personajes ficticios que extraño y los "mantengo vivos" en mis Fanfics. Neal Caffrey se agrego a la lista. _*¡Buaaaaaaaa!*_

Pero luego de pensarlo bien, aunque estaría modificando el esfuerzo de los escritores, productores, actores, etc…de esta hermosa serie. Pues, decidí, que quería un final alternativo. Bueno, el final se convirtió más bien en continuación.

Porqué la historia siempre continúa…

Espero que nadie se ofenda con este Fic. Si es así, puede retirarse y, por favor, no dejar malos comentarios.

Sé que estoy escribiendo sobre lo escrito. Estoy muy conciente de eso. Pero es algo que más que querer, _necesitaba_ hacer.

Probablemente deje algunas advertencias a lo largo del Fanfic.

Y a los que se decidieron a leer el Fanfic…pues muchísimas gracias. Y si les gusto el primer capítulo, ¡No olviden dejar su Review, por favor! Gracias :) .

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Qué hay en el aeropuerto?**

El tiempo había volado.

Neal Burke, el hijo primogénito de Peter y Elizabeth, había cumplido tres años y era un pequeño travieso.

El Agente Burke todavía, algunos días, se imaginaba ver a su consultor del FBI…el delincuente que había perseguido por tanto tiempo…su compañero. Neal Caffrey se había ido, el mismo Peter lo había admitido. O al menos eso quería creer.

Murió como una leyenda.

El primer hijo de los Burke había obtenido su nombre en honor a él.

Porque Neal George Caffrey había ocupado un lugar muy importante en el lugar de esa familia. Un lugar especial. El de ser su hijo del alma.

Clinton y Diana a veces también extrañaban a Neal y a todas sus ocurrencias. Incluso su típico sombrero.

Era lunes 4 de Julio, el día de la independencia.

Eso no hacía las cosas más sencillas para Peter. Cada vez recordaba más y más a Neal.

Antes de irse al trabajo, abrió ese cajón donde mantenía ese cuadro apreciado. Como lo extrañaba. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes. O si por lo menos Neal le hubiera insinuado que simularía su muerte.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Absortó en eso, se descolocó al oír su celular.

-Burke-dijo, atendiendo.

-Peter, tienes que venir al aeropuerto. Tienes que ver esto-le dijo Jones, tenso.

-está bien. Voy en camino-le respondió el Agente Burke, y cortó la llamada -¿Qué hay en el aeropuerto?-se pregunto luego a sí mismo.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro**

* * *

" _ **Así que cierro todas las puertas. Y pongo mi rostro en el suelo. Y yo estoy en tus brazos. Donde pertenezco. No hay otro lugar para mí. Que dónde tú estás. Algunas cosas no cambian. Cuando digo tu nombre. Cuando estoy en tus brazos. Estoy dejando ir mis miedos. Te permito controlarlos. Porque ustedes son los que me mantienen más cerca…"-In Your Arms de Meredith Andrews (Fragmento traducido).**_

* * *

Peter llegó al aeropuerto. Jones y un cadete de apellido Fletcher estaban hablando con un guardia de seguridad.

-hola. Jones, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto, mirándolo.

-Peter…no vas a creerme si te lo digo. Necesitas ver quien venía en ese avión-le dijo el moreno, que se encontraba muy sorprendido.

-y traía una falsificación de "La Viuda De La Silla"-dijo Fletcher, con una sonrisita. Jones lo acalló con una miradita –perooo…creemos que fue otra persona que venía en el avión el que la robó. Y por desgracia huyó-agrego el joven, nervioso.

-entiendo-

-está al lado de la patrulla. Seguridad lo detuvo al ver que en el equipaje había dinero falso-dijo Jones.

-okey-dijo Peter, soltando un resoplido. Mientras se dirigía a la patrulla.

-aahh…y revise si no se ha quitado las esposas-dijo Fletcher, Peter lo miro confundido (aunque el chico lo detecto como enojo) -…por favor, señor-

-está bien-

Peter fue hasta la patrulla y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

¿Era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Un milagro? ¿O cualquier cosa parecida?

-¡Peter!-exclamo él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Neal!-exclamo el Agente, abrazándolo con más fuerza –es tan bueno verte de nuevo-dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción.

-sí, digo lo mismo-dijo Neal, fundiéndose en el abrazo aunque estaba muy apretado. Pero es que lo había extrañado tanto –lo siento, siento haberme ido así. Yo no quería, Peter. Pero…no tenía opción-

-siempre hay una salida, vaquera. Tienes que empezar a encarar los problemas en vez de huir de ellos-le dijo Peter, apartándolo un poco para verlo a sus cautivantes ojos azules.

-lo sé…-dijo Neal, mirando el suelo, avergonzado –entonces… ¿No estás molesto?-

-oh, no-le dijo Peter, soltando una risita.

-fiuuu-suspiro Neal, aliviado.

-estoy furioso. Pero estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Creí que jamás te volvería a ver-le dijo Peter, volviendo a abrazarlo.

-yo también. Lo lamento tanto. Tenía que protegerte. Tenía que dejarte formar tu propia vida. Con Elizabeth y tu hijo-le dijo Neal, con los ojos acuosos y la voz entrecortada.

-Neal, Neal, Neal. Eres parte de nuestra familia, tú mismo lo dijiste-le dijo Peter, acariciándole la cabeza.

-pero…tenía que irme. Tenia que dejar de ser Neal Caffrey, de ser yo. Para que mis seres queridos tuvieran una vida mejor-dijo Neal, con sinceridad.

-no, sin protestas-le dijo Peter, mirándolo con seriedad.

-no era una protesta-se quejo Neal. Aunque estaba feliz porque eso era como en los viejos tiempos.

-vamos, chico. Tienes que ir a dar muchas explicaciones-le dijo Peter, revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Volveré a la cárcel?-le pregunto, con cierto temor –digo, por lo de la pintura y los billetes falsos-

-eso depende, ¿Tuviste algo que ver?-

-noooo…-grito Neal, reflejando que estaba mintiendo –fueron los otros que venían en el avión. No sé quienes eran. Me secuestraron. Iban a pasar por aquí y luego iban a viajar a otro lugar-agrego, mirando sus zapatos.

-okey. Luego hablaremos. Vamos, unas personas me…nos…están esperando-le dijo Peter, pasando un brazo hasta el hombro de Neal.

-¿Elizabeth y tu hijo?-le pregunto Neal. Algo extrañado porque el Agente no lo había regañado por abrir las esposas.

-sí. Mi esposa, mi hijo, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis cuñados, mis sobrinos, mis suegros, Satchmo…-dijo Peter, después de despedirse de Jones y Fletcher.

-¿Todos ellos?-pregunto Neal, sorprendido.

-sí. Hacemos una fiesta por el día de la independencia. Y luego vamos a la calle a festejar-dijo Peter, como si fuera algo normal.

-entiendo-dijo Neal, haciendo media sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Hogar, dulce hogar

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Hogar, dulce hogar**

Neal y Peter se dirigieron al salón donde se celebraba aquella peculiar fiesta.

Elizabeth los recibió en la entrada. Se alegro demasiado de ver a Neal de nuevo, lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos cariñosos.

Neal estaba muy feliz también, porque Elizabeth era como su figura materna. Así que, aunque algo avergonzado, se dejo mimar por ella.

Luego cuando lo vio Mozzie, no pudo contener su alegría…

-¡Neal! ¡Eres tú! ¡De verdad eres tú!-grito, acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza –muchos pensaban que me aferraba a falsas esperanzas. Pero…sabía que volverías. Está vivo…en serio está vivo-agrego, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Moz, tranquilo. Sí, volví. Ya estuvo bien-dijo Neal, despegándolo de él –también me alegra volver a verte, amigo-

-bienvenido de vuelta-le dijo Mozzie, secándose una lágrima de felicidad.

-hola de nuevo, Neal-dijo Jones, sonriendo.

-hola, no me pondras la tobillera de nuevo… ¿O si?-le dijo Neal, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-tal vez-dijo Jones, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Peter de reojo.

-¿Tal vez?-

-hola, Caffrey-dijo la Agente Berrigan.

-¡Diana! Hola, había escuchado algo sobre que te habías ido a Washigton-dijo Neal, agachando la mirada para que Peter no comenzara a "interrogarlo".

-sí, bueno, pero no funciono tan bien. Mis padres insistieron para que nos mudaramos, junto con ellos, de nuevo a aquí. Así que…otra vez a NY. Theo la pasa muy bien con el pequeño Burke-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-el pequeño… ¡Cierto! Ya quiero verlo-dijo Neal, sonriendo y mirando a Peter.

-tienen mucho en común, empezando por el nombre-dijo Peter, riendo.

-¿Qué…?-

-sí, la historia se repite-dijo Diana, resoplando mientras miraba a Mozzie y Neal y luego a Theo y Neal II.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto Neal, mirando a Elizabeth.

-fue en tu honor, cielo-le dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

-gracias-dijo Neal, sonriendo feliz.

-¡Mami, papi! Oh…-dijo el pequeño Neal, acercándose y se quedo mirando al Neal mayor -¿Quién es él, papito?-pregunto, escondiéndose tras su padre.

-Neal, te quiero presentar a Neal-le dijo Peter, acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeñito.

-¿Se llama como yo?-pregunto el chiquitín de tres años, sorprendido.

-así es. Eres un niño muy inteligente, Neal-le dijo Neal.C, agachándose para mirarlo mejor.

-gracias, Sr. Neal-dijo el infante, sonriendo.

-sólo Neal. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Nealito?-le pregunto Neal, con simpatía.

-tres-respondió el pequeño, muy orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras levantaba tres deditos.

-wow, ¿En serio?-

-sí, y pronto cumpliré cuatro y mi mamita me hará una fiesta y vendrán todos…y me disfrazaré de Agente del FBI como mi papito…y habrá pastel de chocolate…y helado de pistacho…y voy a hacer muchos dibujitos…y vamos a escuchar música de Mozart…y…-comenzo a decir el niño, entusiasmado.

-sí, creo que ya entendió, hijo-le dijo Peter, para calmarlo.

-¿El Sr. Neal va a venir a mi fiesta, papi?-

-claro, si tú quieres-

-¡Sí!-

-será un placer, chiquitín-

-gracias, creo. Me encanta tu sombrero-dijo Nealito, señalando su _Black Fedora_.

-gracias, pequeñín. Te lo regalo-dijo Neal, poniéndoselo en la cabeza.

Peter negó con la cabeza y su esposa le dio un pescozón.

-tranquilo, Peter. Además, tengo otros…en el equipaje-dijo Neal, finalizando con un susurro.

-gracias, señor Neal-dijo el chiquitín, sosteniéndose el sombrero.

-no hay de qué, pequeñito-le dijo Neal, sonriendo.

-¡THEO, THEO! Mira lo que me regalo el señor Neal-grito el infante, corriendo a mostrarle el sombrero a su amigo.

-genial, pareces uno de esos malos de los casinos de la tele-dijo Theo, fascinado.

-eres una mala influencia-le reprocho Peter a su ex-asesor.

-lo sé-dijo Neal, sonriendo y evitando su mirada.

-calma, es tiempo de estar en familia y en armonía…antes de irse a festejar el Día de la Independencia-dijo Elizabeth.

-vaya día que elegiste para reaparecer-dijo Jones, mirando a Neal.

-no lo elegí-dijo Neal, un poco avergonzado.

-así que este es el señorito Caffrey. El Neal del que tanto habla _Pepe_ -dijo un hombre canoso y de ojos marrones, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Señorito? ¿Quién es Pepe?-pregunto Neal, confundido.

-Neal, te presento a mi padre-dijo Peter, ruborizado por ser llamado por ese apodo.

-Brandon Burke-dijo el hombre mayor, extendiéndole la mano.

-Neal Caffrey, pero eso…ya lo sabía-dijo Neal, estrechándosela con cierta desconfianza.

-mi hijo pequeño habla mucho sobre ti. Fuiste su obsesión. Más de una noche tuve que irrumpir en su casa para zurrarlo y mandarlo a dormir porque no paraba de investigar para lograr atraparte-dijo Brandon, haciendo algunos gestos con las manos y el rostro.

-papá…-se quejo Peter, con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Qué, Pepe? Es la verdad. Alguien tiene que ponerte límites-

-alguien tiene que ponerte límites, ¿eh?-se burlo Neal, pero basto con una mirada fulminante del Agente Burke para acallarlo.

-y usted no se queda atrás, caballerete. Si hubiera sido tu abuelo o tu padre, no hubiera dudado un segundo en ponerte sobre mi rodilla y darte unos azotes memorables hasta que dejaras de hacer cosas malas-le dijo Brandon, muy serio. Neal rió nervioso.

-mi padre es un detective de policía jubilado-dijo Peter, soltando un suspiro.

-prefiero el termino retirado, no me gusta que la gente me tome por viejo-dijo Brandon.

-el famoso Sr. Burke, vaya…no es como me lo imaginaba-admitió Neal.

-¿Y cómo me imaginabas?-pregunto Brandon, curioso. Peter le hizo un gesto para que no incomodara a Neal, pero su padre no le presto atención.

-menos intimidante-dijo Neal, tragando saliva.

-ah, ¿Si? Dime, Neal, ¿Qué paso en el aeropuerto?-pregunto Brandon, con cierta severidad.

-papá…-le dijo Peter, molesto.

-¿Qué? Las noticias vuelan. ¿Qué paso, Neal? Porque si Pepe no te ha dejado las cosas claras camino a acá, yo sí que lo haré…a mi modo-dijo Brandon, arremangándose un puño de la camisa y haciendo el ademán de darle una azotaina a Neal.

-voy a buscar un refresco, disculpen-dijo Neal, asustado y prácticamente salió corriendo de allí.

Brandon sonrió satisfecho.

-eso no era necesario-le dijo su hijo, enfadado.

-sabes que no le pegaría a _tu muchacho_ aunque se lo mereciera. Confió en que sabes como manejarlo-dijo Brandon, mirando a Peter.

-sí, gracias…creo-dijo Peter, haciendo media sonrisa.

-¿Neal?-pregunto una voz femenina, llamando la atención de Neal que estaba tomando un poco de ponche de frutas.

-¿June?-

-¡NEAL! Pensaba que estaban mintiendo cuando dijeron que estabas en el aeropuerto, pero era verdad…-dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando fluir sus lágrimas de tristeza y alegría a la vez.

-lo siento tanto, June. No volveré a escaparme, nunca más. Lo juro-le dijo Neal, afligido.

-sé que no. Entiendo porque lo hiciste-le dijo June, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias-dijo Neal, feliz y sabiendo que eso significaba que todo estaba perdonado, olvidado y sellado…espera, ¿Sellado? Ok no.

Ella le sonrió y se alejo para hablar con los Burke.

-así que…tú eres el gran Neal-dijo una mujer de su edad, con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

-eso creo, ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Lucille Mitchell-

-oh, la hermana de Elizabeth-dijo Neal, sorprendido.

-sí. Eres más guapo de lo que decían-dijo Lucille, sonriente.

-gracias-dijo Neal, con su sonrisita galante. _Algunas cosas no cambian._

-llamame Lucy-

-un placer, Lucy-

-digo lo mismo, Neal. Soy paisajista. Te gusta eso, ¿no? En especial las pinturas…-

-sí… ¿Qué te han dicho sobre mí?-dijo Neal, un tanto desconfiado.

-demasiado. Pero me caes bien. Eres hermoso, inteligente, carismático,…todo lo que hace perfecto a un chico-dijo Lucille, con picardía.

-¿Perfecto?-dijo Neal, sin saber si asustarse o acercarse.

-sí. _Boop_ -dijo Lucille, dejando su tarjeta de presentación en el bolsillo delantero del saco de Neal –ahí están mis datos, por si quieres que tomemos un café algún día…o comer pasta italiana, tal vez-agrego, guiñándole un ojo.

-claro-dijo Neal, sonriendo. Luego se giro, vio a Peter y cerró con fuerza los ojos –por favor, dime que no oíste nada-

-¿Acaso tú…?-

-no coquetee con tu cuñada, ¿Ok? Ni siquiera sabía que era tu cuñada al principio. Ella me busco-se excuso Neal con rapidez.

-okey, okey, tranquilo, vaquero. ¿Vas a quedarte en lo de June o con nosotros esta noche?-

-¿No me van a procesar por lo del aeropuerto?-

-nop. Ya hice algunos arreglos-

-quisiera…quedarme en casa de June, por lo menos por esta noche. Prometo no escaparme-dijo Neal, mirando la cara de disgusto de Peter.

-está bien. Será mejor que mantengas esa promesa, si no quieres que…-dijo el hombre mayor, iba a decir "si no quieres que te dé una buena paliza en el trasero" pero se calló de golpe.

-¿Si no quiero que qué?-pregunto Neal, asustado.

-nada. No te voy a enviar de vuelta a la cárcel, tranquilo. Pero comportate, ¿si?-le dijo Peter, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, papá-dijo Neal, medio en broma y medio en serio.

Peter sonrió y le palmeo el hombro.

Neal suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

 _De vuelta en Nueva York…_

 _Hogar, dulce hogar…_


End file.
